carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kang Liliana
Personality tba Biography Her name’s Liliana. Born to a somewhat normal family, she was a decent student and child, and otherwise invisible to the world for most of her life. However, if you follow the news at all, you’ve probably heard of her. A drunk driver that caused an entire family to lose their lives. A reckless girl who didn’t have any consideration for herself or the well-being of others. Or at least that’s what the netizens say about her. Until that day she had never really been the golden child, but she had never been a bad kid either. In fact, she had been living most of her life quite pleasantly until that day. But from there on, her life was never the same. If she wasn’t so riddled by guilt, she’d put most of the blame on her boyfriend of the time. Illiana wasn’t normally the type to get drunk. Maybe a few drinks here or there, but never really enough to rid her of any logic. But for some reason this time in particular was the exception. Her boyfriend managed to convince her for another shot, and then two, which turned into four and by the time they were done she was seeing double. However, just because her boyfriend had a twin now didn’t mean she was drunk, right? She was totally fine to drive home. And she did just that. The only problem is that an unfortunate family happened to be waiting at an intersection. Based on the laughter within the car, the family was most likely heading home from an amusement park or some sort of fun adventure together. They didn’t expect their current conversations to be their last. As they pulled out on their green light, Illiana’s intuition slipped and instead of hitting the break her foot hit the gas pedal hard. And the front of her car hit the minivan harder. Police records say the kids died on impact. This always gave Illiana a sliver of comfort, especially since their parents suffered for much longer. They say the father’s seat-belt had torn into his stomach and caused him to bleed out before the jaws of life could reach him. And the pregnant mother in the passenger seat, it’s said that her head went through the windshield. As for Illiana, she was rushed to the hospital where she was incredibly revived after her heartbeat flat-lined. They say she was lucky to survive. They say she was given a second chance at life. They say its a miracle. But they also say she’s a monster, that she’s a murderer. Ever since that day, she’s lived her life in the shadows. After a slow recovery, she realized just how badly she had messed up. The lives of four people and a half people were snuffed out because she didn’t want to call a taxi. So many night were spent awake, curled in a ball crying. And when she did manage to fall asleep, nightmares plagued her dreams. Even after leaving the hospital, she was treated like a mental patient. Therapy, both physical and mental, took up her time. Disgusted glances met her with a sharp edge. So many people hated her and she did too. Illiana refused to go to therapy anymore and secluded herself from anyone. Everyone judged her for her mistakes and her past. They were cruel and unforgiving, and it only created a ice cold shell around the girl’s heart. When a haven appeared, it sounded too good to be true. A house with other people just as messed up as her? Was that even possible? It sounded like a possibility, but being around others also sounded like a nightmare.They could be just like everyone else. They could look at her like a monster and repeat the neverending cycle. But maybe this could be a good thing. The possibility of the other residents being ignorant to her past was there, but her negative thoughts ruled it out in her mind. Maybe if she sees other people just as screwed up as her, it will give her the strength to open up again. Or maybe this could all be another big mistake. Only time will tell. Relationships Inspirations * Helen (A Certain Slant of Light) * Anna (Anna Dressed In Blood) * Susie (The Lovely Bones) Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Characters